Demon Daemon
by Kurzon-Daxtrious0424
Summary: "I am you, you are me. When the contract is up, I suffer. Not you." Ciel's daemon offers herself as an alternative to Ciel's soul, which Sebastian accepts. The question is, will he take Ciel's soul, despite the daemon's offer? Oc/Oc, slight daemon romance


**Chapter 1**

**This... is mostly an idea fart after watching The Golden Compass. I saw some aching similarities, and felt that maybe i could replace the similiarities i saw.**

**So, without further adeu, rate, review, enjoy.**

* * *

**Seraphin's Point of View**

"You know Lizzy is going to be very angry when she finds out you did this." I shuffled, extending my long scaly wings and gliding to the floor. I curled my blue-black scaled body around Ciel's legs.

"These dresses need to go, Seraphin, and you agree with me. God, if i have to listen to how 'cute' something is again, i swear i'll just ask Sebastian to kill us both." Ciel said, pulling the frilly monsters out of the closet. Even my eyes hurt just looking at them.

"She's coming over tomorrow and she will notice that her dresses are gone, Ciel" I argued, picking through the pile of shoes and tossing them into the storage crate that would serve to hide the fashion explosion that was Lizzie's guest closet.

"We'll explain that her room has some difficulties, and that she'll have to use another room." Ciel grunted, dumping the dresses into the crate and leaning against the crate.

"Master, is there a reason why Lady Lizzie's dresses are all removed from the wardrobe?" Sebastian walked in, with his cat daemon Raamiah. Raamiah immidately wandered over, rubbing her silky brown tabby fur against Ciel's legs, making me feel slight uncomfortable intrusion. The cat merely blinked her red eyes at my tension before stating "It appears that the masters are attempting to be rid of Lady Elizabeth's wardrobe."

"We... we didn't want to have to look at this" Ciel started, waving his hands at the pile of dresses" ever again. Lizzy irritates me when she purchases things like this."

"Then why not simply let me and Raamiah take care of it then, young masters?" Sebastian asked, looking from me to Ciel with a question gaze.

"We... um..." Ciel shuffled awkwardly.

"I advised against it, Sebastian, but Ciel wanted to ensure their removal" I filled in, puffing up.

"I see. Well, Masters, we originally came to retrieve you for your daily lesson. So along you two come. I will dispose of the dresses later." Sebastian and Raamiah walked over, leading me and Ciel out of the room and into the study. Ciel sat in the burgandy chair behind his desk, while while i hauled myself up to the side of his desk, lying on it in a serpent-like manner.

"No paperwork today, Master Ciel." Sebastian said, pulling out a violin. Ciel's eyes widened, slight horror in his eyes, before getting up and taking the violin.

"Now, play the notes exactly as they are shown" Sebastian said, placing the notes on the music stand. I reached my front legs up and held my ears as Ciel began to play. Ciel wasn't truly that bad, but the sound of the violin to my sensitive ears was almost painful. I saw Ciel wince as well, feeling my pain. I was probably the reason why he was unable to make progress with the violin, me and my cursed sensitive ears. Letting go of my ears as the song ended, Ciel handed the violin back to Sebastian and came over to pet my head. I let out a growl-purr as he scratched behind my head and neck, leaning into the sensation.

"My lord, lady, we will go finish cleaning Lady Elizabeth's wardrobe, sir" Sebastian bowed, Raamiah getting up and leaping after him as he exited the room

Ciel reached over, pulling a pile of letters from under me and flicking through them.

"Anything interesting?" I asked, getting up and curling in his lap to look better at the letters.

"This one." Ciel pulled one from the middle of the stack and throwing the stack on the desk.

"Well, let's hear it." I urged, leaning up.

"Move your head and i can." Ciel growled, pushing my head down.

"Bully." I muttered, lowering my head.

"To Earl Ciel Phantomhive, I would like to congratulate you on your daemon settling, and into such a beautiful form too. I wish Seraphin and you a long and happy life." I scoffed at this, thinking of Sebastian and Raamiah," However, i must trouble you two with a recent matter. I believe you have recently heard of 'Jack the Ripper.' I want you, my loyal guard dog, to investigate this matter, and catch the criminal who dares threaten my people. With my confidence, Queen Victoria."

"Jack the Ripper. A cute name." I said sarcastically.

"We've never failed the Queen before, and we won't now." Ciel said confidently, absently scratching the scales of my back.

"If we survive Lizzy, that is," I added, stretching out on the chair.

* * *

**Seraphin- french, meaning "Burning One"**

**Raamiah- Hebrew, Israel, meaning "Thunder or Evil from the Lord"**

**And I felt Ciel's daemon should be a dragon, due to his tendancy to treat people like chess pieces, similar to how mythilogical dragons were believed to lure knights and travelers with the intention of seeing them as prey. That and I just felt Ciel deserved a daemon that is just as awesome as he is.**

**And we all know the story about Sebastian and cats.**


End file.
